


the sound of distant thunder

by parjil



Series: Galahdian Summer [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Nyx making sure everything is consensual ™, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parjil/pseuds/parjil
Summary: Thunder rolled in the distance and lightning struck as the rain came down lightly. The humidity brought a sense of comfort to Nyx; It reminded him of the summers back in Galahd.His smile became a lazy grin as his hands rested on your hips. “Mornin’, princess.”
Relationships: Nyx Ulric/Reader
Series: Galahdian Summer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707757
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	the sound of distant thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Tangled in a moment of truth / Bottle of wine in a motel room   
> Blue haze circled 'round / The cold gray moon.
> 
> While the wind chased the leaves outside / Passion found a place to hide  
> Late September heat / Couldn't be denied.  
> \- Indian Summer by Brooks & Dunn

Nyx had been deployed when the calendar hit the date of your two year anniversary and you had been pulling so much overtime that you hadn’t noticed until he had come home a month after the fact. As such, with your saved vacation days and Nyx having fifteen days of R&R, excluding any travel time, you two had borrowed Crowe’s motorcycle and hightailed it out of Insomnia once your short-notice PTO request had been approved. You had ended up somewhere near Galdin Quay and had rented out a caravan for the week before you two had to head back. 

Thunder rolled in the distance and lightning struck as the rain came down lightly. The humidity brought a sense of comfort to Nyx; he never liked having to use more than one thin blanket and in his shoebox apartment with no heat, he was forced to pile the bed high with blankets during the cold city winters. Thunder rolled again after a strike of lightning. It reminded him of the summers back in Galahd.

He ran a thumb over your shoulder, staring at the ceiling of the caravan, listening to the storm brewing outside and your soft snores after you had dozed off from the buzz of the cheap bottle of wine you two had shared. He smiled; you'd pass out after two shots of whiskey. Your phones were both on silent, and he kept seeing yours light up with a new text or call. 

You shifted closer to him, hand curling around his shoulder from underneath. You made a little noise in your light sleep– one of contentment. Your nightshirt had rucked up to your thighs and he could feel the warmth of your legs pressing against him; you had foregone wearing your usual sweatshirt and shorts and had taken his shirt instead after getting out of the shower. You were tangled in his thin blanket and yours had been kicked to the ground as you clung to him in your sleep. He pressed a kiss to the top of your head, breathing in the fading scent of your shampoo. 

You shifted and curled up closer to him, mumbling as you were drawn into wakefulness. “Nyx?” 

Nyx hummed and twirled a piece of your hair around his finger. You yawned and stretched your legs out, kicking at the blanket until it fell off the bed. You rolled over and rested your chin on his bare chest. He smiled at you, thumb tracing the line of your nose. You scrunched up your face as it tickled and he chuckled for a second. You sat up and swung a leg over him, settling on his lap with your hands on his stomach. 

His smile became a lazy grin as his hands rested on your hips. “Mornin’, princess.” 

You looked over at the clock by the door and snorted. You leaned up to kiss him. “It’s 6pm, silly.”

He shrugged, not really caring about the time, just admiring how quickly you could wake up without being groggy and stole a few more lazy kisses from you, kneading your hips and catching a feel of your rear. You reached up and traced his face with your fingertips, the outline of his jaw, his cheeks, his lips. Nyx inhaled sharply through his nose and closed his eyes when he felt your fingertips on his skin. The soft touch of your delicate hands on his skin made him exhale slowly, relaxing into the touch. 

He opened his eyes to stare at you, blinking at the warm comfort that buzzed through him. There was something in your eyes, something about your face, something about _you_ , that made his heart slow its beat to a drowsy rhythm. You swallowed thickly, tongue darting out to wet your lower lip. Your breathing was heavy; chest rising and falling. He could see your pulse point fluttering on your neck. You could feel him twitching beneath, and you rocked for a moment.

You licked your lip again. Nyx followed the movement with his eyes. Chests brushing, foreheads pressed together. You exhaled and your breath cast warmth across his face with a hint of the cheap berry wine you’d drunk before you had fallen asleep. Nyx cupped your face, thumbs brushing your lashes. Your lips touched briefly, and you sighed. He pulled back and watched you.

“Want to feel good, princess?” he whispered. 

You were trembling from the feelings building inside of you, your heart in your throat. You was always relished in Nyx’s touch and begged for more. You just had put that into words. You finally decided on nodding your head; your rosy cheeks rubbed against his palms. “Yes,” you breathed.

That was all it took. He kissed you; he kissed you like he was a dying man, looking for one last touch before the Astrals' claimed him. Your fingers tightened at his nape, curling through his hair. You made a small sound, pressing as close as you could. Light flashed outside and thunder rolled again closer this time. You pulled apart to breathe, panting heavily. You stared at each other, then your lips met again. Nyx rolled you over, so you were on your back, legs spread and him on top of you. You whined, your nose against his neck. Your hips rolled up and Nyx groaned. He rocked his hips forward and you gasped, squirmed, and enthusiastically rocked back against him. You mewled, you panted the hardening press of him just right.

“Nyx,” you murmur, spreading your thighs, inviting him as you pressed your face to his shoulder. He grunted. “Nyx,” you repeated– whining this time with an urgency, hips rocking and fingers clutching. More desperate. You tugged on a braid.

He gave in. He pulled you closer. Nyx spread your thighs more to nestle himself as snugly as possible against you. Nyx thrust up, your breath leaving in a little small huff as he held your hips still and curled his arm around your waist. He grunted and groaned while you trembled in his arms. Nyx moaned into your hair as you wriggled and panted against his neck. 

Your nightshirt rode up with your movements, exposing your stomach. Nyx pulled away and tapped at it. As soon as you nodded, he pulled it off you, leaving you in just your panties. You stretched your arms out above your head and gave him a saucy smile. Nyx shook his head with a smirk, easing himself back down and pressing kisses to your neck. You whimpered when he nipped and sucked at the sensitive skin there, leaving a fresh mark among the fading ones that you had collected like souvenirs since this trip had begun. 

His hand slipped into your panties, sliding through the curls covering your sex, moaning at how wet you were starting to get. You drew your knee up, sliding along his thigh and pressing your foot into the bed to get more leverage. Nyx’s fingers fell into the familiar and tantalizing dance on your sex. Circling your clit, stroking your entrance, pinching your labia. Your nails dug into his shoulder as the pressure he applied was taken away as quickly as it was given. He huffed a laugh as your indigent protest. 

The room felt damp from the late September heat outside, and your activities were increasing the feeling. And it wasn’t enough for you. You wanted more of that feeling. Nyx pressed kisses down from your neck to your clavicle, nipped at your breasts before he moved down further. He hooked his fingers through your panties and pulled them down as he kissed his way down your stomach. He skipped over your hips and groin, flinging the now removed undergarment over his shoulder, kissing down your thigh and then up the other one. Nyx looked up at you, settling his weight and at your nod, gave you a playful wink as he dragged a finger through your slit. You sat up, supporting your weight on your elbows as you watched him. 

He repeated the action again, with two fingers, circling your clit before drifting back down to gather your arousal and moving back to circle your clit again. You bit your lip, head falling back and then you yelped when you felt a pinch on your ass. You could feel his smile against your thigh as he parted your labia and leaned down, flicking his tongue against your entrance. 

You dropped back down, bouncing a little and running a hand through Nyx’s hair. He began licking in earnest, head moving and shaking as he got to the pace that you enjoyed most. You mewled, pulling his hair and fisting the sheet above you. Nyx moaned, pulling your thighs further apart. You gasped, “Fuck, Baby.” 

He gently took your clitoral hood between his lips and pulled back. You moaned and shifted restlessly. Fuck, you were getting close already. He was too damn good at this. You reached down and began pulling on his hand. “Nyx, baby, please.” 

Nyx left your sex with a parting kiss and surged up you, giving you a taste of yourself as he worked on getting his boxers off. 

“Fuck, princess.” He mumbled against your lips, finally winning the battle by removing the last barrier of clothing between you two. He blindly reached for the box of condoms on the table, managing to grab one while knocking the rest to the floor. You broke apart from his kiss, tracing the lines of his tattoos as he tore open the package and rolled the latex sleeve on. 

He eased himself back on top of you, kissing you again lazily. You cupped his cheeks, knees parting. “Still good with this, princess?” He asked, pecking your lips gently. 

“Yeah,” You breathed, kissing the spot of ink below his eye. This was what you adored about Nyx; he always made sure whatever you two did was consensual, always made sure you hadn’t reached your limits. And if you changed your mind, he backed off immediately and settled for just cuddling you, his erection be damned. Nyx smiled and eased his weight onto his forearms, taking a moment to admire you; hair spread out, lips swollen, skin flushed, love and affection in your eyes. It hit him not for the first time that you were his everything. He kissed you again, taking his cock in hand and guiding himself to your entrance. 

He pressed firmly, groaning as he slid inside of you, head lowered against your neck and eyes closed. You let out a sigh, legs coming up and feet resting on his rear, acting as a guide. Lightning flashed outside, and thunder crashed. Nyx started rocking against you gently, working himself in. He lifted his head and kissed you, slow and deep. You sighed again, holding his jaw gently. 

Nyx let out a shuttering breath once he was seated in you. He grunted, shifting his weight up, “Tell me when princess.” He murmured, pressing loving kisses to your lips and your face. Your hand curled into his hair again as you returned his kisses. You sighed again, rolling your hips up and pressing against him. Nyx rumbled above you, rubbing your noses together. 

“When.” You breathed, running your fingers through the hair on his chest.

“Nyx, please..” You whined, the feeling of needing him to do something building. He groaned and shifted, eyes closing as he began a gentle pace of thrusts and rocks. You gasp, kissing what you can reach of him and caressing what you can’t. His stubble tickled your neck as he pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses to your skin. 

He mumbled something into your neck, still keeping his gentle pace. You whined, digging your nails into his back. He slipped a hand between you, thumb seeking out your clit. You gasped, jerking up at the overwhelming sensation. “Nyx! Nyx, _pleasepleaseplease._ ” You don’t know what you’re pleading for, more or less.

Nyx kissed you again. “Sh, sh. _Ah, fuck._ I’ve got you, princess, I’ve got you.” You keen, feet seeking purchase on the bed and find none. 

“C’mon-- I’ve got you.” He was panting, breath short and rapid. Warmth filled you and your toes curled. You breathed in and your breath hitched before rushing out in a gasp as you rode your high. Nyx groaned, pulling his hand away and bracing on his elbows as he chased his own high. "That's it, that's it. Atta girl." 

Your hands didn't know where to be, grasping and digging, pulling at his hair. You gasped again, head thrown back, and he moaned into your ear, feeling his cock twitch as he got closer and closer. His name was on your lips as you pressed closer to him, aching again and whining as you felt the tinge of oversensitivity hit you. Nyx gasped out your name, cock twitching as he came. He laughed, burying his face into your neck as he thrusted hard once, twice and stilled. He shook as he rolled off of you. He groaned again, arm covering his eyes. You rolled over and placed a hand on his chest, feeling his heart pounding still. 

Nyx mumbled, "Hey princess."

"Hey," you laughed, love-drunk and basking in the warmth in your bones. He hummed, removing his arm and looking at you. You reached up and tapped his nose. He laughed and rolled off the bed, stopping to stretch before getting up to dispose of the condom. 

He came back and flopped down next to you again. Nyx smiled and ran a hand up and down your arm. You shifted until you were nestled against his chest, nose against his throat. He hummed again, listening to the thunder again and breathing you in. 

**Author's Note:**

> Something else that I promised four years ago on tumblr. It was sitting in my drafts completed and I never posted it?? Enjoy.


End file.
